


Exchange Of Hearts

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; any/bottom!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange Of Hearts

Dean hears the lock click, the sound obscenely loud in the softness of the quiet room. His breath quickens as his heart begins to race and his body trembles. Nowhere to go and nowhere for him to hide; He is vulnerable. Cuffed, blindfolded and at his brother’s mercy, Dean is completely helpless. He’s been craving this moment all day, but even though he wants this so badly that the shear thought alone could make him come, he’s still a little unsure. Being submissive to his brother sometimes goes against his badass independence. It is a struggle, from time to time. 

Dean’s always been very confident in bed, cocky and full of assurance; but that was back when he was in control. Now Sam holds the power and he can do with Dean as he pleases, and Dean loves it that way, even if he is a bit nervous. Sam could be tender and loving or ruthless and brutal. Dean’s torn; part of him knows Sam won’t hurt him while the other half worries the power will go to his brothers head. 

The younger Winchester knows what Dean’s thinking and he is quick to put his brother’s uncertainty to rest. Sam wants Dean to enjoy this, to take pleasure in every single sensual moment. He deserves to have his fantasy come true and Sam wants to be the one to give it to him. Sam’s hands softly brush up Dean’s quivering thighs and he presses a loving kiss to his neck, feeling the pulse racing; Dean whimpers and gives a tug on the bondage cuffs. 

“Shh, Dean, it’s okay. I will not hurt you, I promise.” Sam whispers kindly, nuzzling sweetly at his brother’s freckled throat. Dean’s panting softly, Sam’s palm gently cradling his cheek. Another soft kiss brushes Dean’s neck and another, each kiss so very gentle and sweet and loving. 

Dean relaxes as he feels Sam’s warm hands roam over him with a tender touch. Those hands wander down his body, caressing and massing, riling him up, and one finger finds its way to Dean’s tight pink hole where it brush lightly over the rim, making Dean shudder. Sam leans in, their lips brushing together in a soft kiss, and Dean melts into the gentle-kind caress. 

Sam kisses his brother’s soft lips, nibbling lovingly on them as he pets Dean’s pretty hole. “Let go for me, Dean. Give yourself to me, big brother. I’ll make this so good for you.” 

His words are honest and sincere, loving and passionate, and Dean wants it so badly, he craves it with every breath he takes. Dean titles his head back, submitting, offering himself up to Sammy for the taking.

Sam was perfect, good to him, all night long. The perfect mix of rough and tender left Dean trembles time and again as he came multiple times. When dawn rose, Sam held Dean close, helping to soothe him through an intense orgasm. 

A little bit of rest does Dean good, he sleeps on and off through the morning.  
But now the time to play has come again and he is needy, desperate.   
His brother is not even home and yet still Sam has turned Dean into a pathetic, whimpering, writhing mess. For as cuddly as Sam can be when they lay snuggled together after a night of making love, his brother can be a dominant asshole who leaves him handcuffed to the bed, cock-cage around his thickness--leaving him lost to his pleasurable thoughts of the time they’ve shared. 

Its torture! 

Dean remembers before Sam left on a supply run; his brother was good to him again--spread him out like a virgin sacrifice on the bed, every inch of smooth, pale freckled skin exposed to Sam's talented tongue.

Face down with his perky ass up in the air, Sam kissed down his back, tongue licking wet and warm as he pressed soft kisses to every knot of Dean's spine, all the way down to the swell of his ass. Sam had parted his smooth cheeks to reveal Dean's dusty, rosy rim and had eaten him out like he was starving for it. Tongue swirled and lapped up the musky scent and taste; Dean fighting not to come again, even though he quickly feels the tension building in his lower stomach, balls tightening. 

He turn his face into the pillow and pants breathlessly, shaking as Sam brushes soft, wet kisses to his twitching hole. Sam goes to town, automatically burying his face in the crease of Dean’s ass and swiping his tongue around and around the furl muscle, lapping in circles around the rim edge. 

Dean moans, his breath hitching; Sam had kissed and licked and eaten his hole until Dean came without a hand ever touching his cock. Kisses and cuddles rained down on him as he came down from his high, Sam whispering words of devotion as he gently rubbed Dean's back. 

But that was then and this is now, Sam prepped him and stuffed him full with a plug, getting him ready for when he returned. He is cuffed, at Sam’s mercy, dick locked up tight from the cage Sam put him in, and all he can do is writhe in need. 

He remains where his brother left him until Sam returns. His brother grins like the cat that ate the birdie as he stands at the bedside for a moment, enjoying the view of Dean squirming helplessly, shoulders and biceps flexing, lean muscles gliding over pale, freckled smooth skin. 

Sam quickly removes the cage, and Dean has to fight not to cream when Sam tugs the plug from between the cheeks of his ass. Dean is given a kiss as Sam slicks his cock up with lube, and he parts his lips to let Sam tongue fuck him. 

He begs Sam to fuck him, body quaking from the sight of his brother's thick, fat cock. Sam is good to him, treats him right and gives him what he needs and every time Sam thrust his swollen prick into his tight body Dean moans “Fuck yeah, Sammy. Ohh god it feels so good. Keep going, fuck me, Sammy! Please fuck me!”  
Sam smiles, more than happy to comply.

The next morning, Sam rolled over in bed and smiled at the sight of his pretty brother. 

Dean was lying next to him, sound asleep and naked as the day he was born. His sinful cock-sucking lips were parted in a lazy post sex grin, proof that he was dreaming peacefully. His face was slightly flushed and his cheeks were still colored a stunning rosy red. 

His eyes were closed and specks of cum clung to his long, girlish eyelashes. Dean's neck, along with his shoulders, back, and inner thighs, were tattooed with bite marks and bruises, evidence of the night’s wild and rough activities. The cheeks of his ass were blistered-- hand prints and jagged nail marks lined the round pale globes. Dean's asshole was red and swollen, cum still drizzling from it. 

Yes, Dean was quite a sight to see and Sam was unable to resist. He moved closer and sat up. He gently stroked Dean's back, being cautious of the wounds. His hand trailed down Dean's spine and ran across the right cheek of his bottom, causing Dean to stir.

“Sammy?” Dean murmured sleepily.

“Shhh,” Sam soothed. “Go back to sleep, baby.” 

“M’kay,” Dean slurred. Within minutes, he was sound asleep again and dreaming peacefully, safe in the knowledge that his brother was watching over him. 

Once the room had filled with the sound of Dean's soft snoring, Sam moved down the bed and carefully parted his brother’s legs, moaning loudly at the sight of Dean's red puckered hole. Bending his head, Sam began to lap gently at the opening, savoring the familiar taste of Dean. Dean startled awake and Sam soothed him with a warm hand across his side. 

“It's okay, angel. I'm just cleaning you up.” Sam whispered voice low and soft. 

“God, Sam,” Dean breathed as he spread his legs, giving Sam easy access. 

Sam took full advantage and dove right in. He parted Dean’s cheeks with his thumbs and lapped at the cum, nipping and sucking at the swollen wrinkled skin surrounding the hole, before thrusting his tongue in as far as it would go. 

“S-Sammy, please,” Dean begged. “Want you...need you.” 

Sam pulled back and sat up on his knees, kneeling behind his brother. He took hold of Dean's hips and gently pulled. Dean got his knees beneath him and raised his ass, moaning quietly when he felt his brother’s shaft along the crack of his ass. 

Sam shifted closer and positioned the head of his cock at Dean’s hole. He entered Dean smoothly and bottomed out with a loud groan. Dean's cries of pleasure matched Sam's as he pushed his hips back, urging Sam to move. Sam complied, starting with slow, shallow thrusts, and then increasing his pace until he was thrusting in and out with long, deep strokes. 

He rode Dean hard and fast, and both men skyrocketed towards release. Sam reached beneath Dean and grasped his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Dean came first and he called Sam's name as he emptied himself into his brother’s hand. Sam followed close behind him, breathing heavily as his orgasm ravaged his body. Once the storm had passed, Sam released his hold on Dean's shaft and gently pulled out. 

He lay down on his side and Dean moved closer, snuggling right under Sam's chin. Sam kissed his brothers forehead and wrapped his arms around Dean, keeping him close. 

“I love you, Sammy.” 

Sam kissed Dean's forehead again and closed his eyes. “I love you too, Dean.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/61811.html?thread=18936691#t18936691)


End file.
